Sleepless Surrender
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: Heather is annoyed at Gwen and LeShawna for destroying her bed, and it looks like Heather's desperate for some sleep really bad. What happens when she desperately decides to room with a certain hunk in the middle of the night? Will it be peaceful dreams or a horrible nightmare for our resident Queen Bee? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**"Sleepless Surrender"  
**

**Rated K  
**

**Disclaimer: If anyone asks, I do not own Heather nor Justin, or the rest of the characters from the Total Drama universe. Another author's note, let's pretend Alejandro had never competed in the first place.  
**

* * *

It was nightfall and it hardly had a damper among the festivities at Playa Des Losers. The fire was already out like a light among planet Earth and everyone had decided to turn in for the day. One of them includes a Queen bee by the name of Heather. She was always spoiled and rude to everyone who dared stood in her way. Everything that was really nasty about her was all wrapped up in one beautiful package. I mean, Heather had everything that was flawless about her. Those pouty pink lips that was cute in every way. Smooth skin that was creamier than tasty vanilla pudding, beautiful long raven black hair that draped all the way down to her butt, and those such a catwalk worthy body that makes men's hearts just flow along the tide.

She was used to being popular her own way and she loved every minute of it. But all of this bragging was just driving all the female competitors crazy just to be exact. Mostly her roommates Gwen and LeShawna. The two of her both hated Heather's guts to death just like two pitbulls waiting to gang up on a defenseless chew toy. For example, Heather was getting ready for bed, but decided to brush her teeth before doing so. She needed her teeth to become pearly white just like her charming smile.

This forced LeShawna and Gwen to think of a gameplan to get more revenge on Heather.

"You got the little saws you brought with you?" Gwen spoke right to LeShawna, who let out a questionable smirk.**  
**

"You better believe it, sugar..." LeShawna smiled slightly right at the weird goth girl. "I know one of my homegirls back home that showed me how to do pranks like this. She wouldn't know what hit her!"

Quietly, and yet calmly, LeShawna and Gwen slowly cut off the legs of Heather's queen-sized bed. Heather didn't even bother to noitce what's going on right behind her as she was too busy gargling with mouthwash. She always needed to be sure that she had minty breath 24/7. As she finally came right back, Heather finally noticed Gwen and LeShawna just whistling like nothing's happened, and she looked very suspicious of what's going on.

"What are you doing?" Heather replied as she raised an eyebrow at them. Gwen and LeShawna tried their best not to chuckle their butt off.

"Nothing that you know, Heather. Just whistling a tune..." Gwen replied carelessly. And so did LeShawna.

"Yeah, it's..." LeShawna tried to guess up an excuse. "...'Winds of Change'. Right, Gwen?"

"Right!" exclaimed Gwen as she and LeShawna whistled to the opening of "Winds of Change". Heather sorta knew something really sick was going on for sure. She sure as heck didn't buy their story one bit.

"I don't believe you two one bit. But as long as you shut up for the rest of the night, I'll take it." Heather replied as she got on her best night clothes, which happened to be a Hello Kitty t-shirt with pretty pink underwear that molded right to her body. "Good night and good riddance."

"Yeah, whatever..." LeShawna spoke out of pity, but inside she was snickering to the left.

As both Gwen and LeShawna remained snuggled in their beds. Heather was about to get into hers when suddenly...

THUMP!

The momentum of Heather's bed and its bedlegs fell all the way down as Heather felt such a thud. It seems that Gwen and LeShawna did a little bit of bed hi-jacking. Heather finally knew why Gwen and LeShawna were acting so fake. They wanted to see Heather's reaction from having her bed broken off its bedlegs, just for a tremendous laugh.

"What the-" Heather reacted as she saw the leg handles broken off from side to side which caused the bed to collapse. She grew more angrier than Mount Fuji getting ready to explode lava violently. "Urrrrrrrgh! LeShawna!"

"Shows what you get. What goes around, comes around!" LeShawna exclaimed proudly as Heather's rage was about to boil right over. Gwen gave out a light chuckle to their result of injury.

"I'm so gonna get you for this! Now where in the heck am I supposed to sleep?" Heather complained just like a fussy child not getting his dessert so badly.

"You can always try the doghouse. It's very compact." Gwen replied as she teased Heather a little. Heather wanted to punch the holy heck out of Gwen and LeShawna for doing such madness, but she couldn't have the guts to do so. Instead, she just decided to take her pillow and blanket and decided to leave immediately,

"I promise you, this ain't over! Believe me!" Heather exclaimed as she left out of the room with a rage. Gwen and LeShawna spent all night high-fiving each other and laughing like a couple of messed-up hyenas.

Heather was now standing out at the hallway with her pillow and blanket in hand. Heather knew deep down inside that no one would want to room with her because of the deceiving things that she pulled off on everyone right back at the island. But I guess it wouldn't even hurt to try. She just needed someplace to sleep instead of a damp, solid cold hallway.

"Well... I guess I can find someone to room with, but what's the point of getting a good sleep if I don't have a bed to lie at and such...?" With those words, Heather went on the search herself to find a bed to sleep in. The truth is, it wasn't gonna be easy at all.

* * *

**Anybody think that "Winds of Change" by The Scorpions makes a good song for the circle of life? I know I do! I decided to make this into a little two-shot, maybe a three-shot if I feel like it. Don't worry, Justin makes an appearance in the last chapter. We'll see what happens between him and Heather after you read and review everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Sleepless Surrender"  
**

**Rated K  
**

**Disclaimer: If anyone asks, I do not own Heather nor Justin, or the rest of the characters from the Total Drama universe. Another author's note, let's pretend Alejandro had never competed in the first place.**

* * *

Ohhh, man... it had now finally been almost like 2 whole hours of the night and yet Heather still hadn't had any sleep ever since that horrible satisfying prank that Gwen and LeShawna laid on her. Heather grew more angrily and grew more cranky every minute, and every hour. Her eyes felt more grim and blacker than Gwen. She was now growing weary and impatient. It was irritating to her at the least.

It had now been 1:30 and it had been right past midnight. So far, Heather had already roomed so far with Harold, Owen, and pretty much Ezekiel. And both times, her roomy experiences had ended badly yet terribly.

Right around two hours later... Heather was trying to fit throughout the bed, but Owen slept in the whole entire bed in which Heather couldn't basically put her whole entire body. No. Heather had to fit in the side like an uncomfortable toothpick. She slept to the side trying to avoid Owen's horrible night breath.

"Thanks for rooming in with me. I can be quite fun with conversation in the middle of the night. Do you wanna hear the time that I tried cocoa butter?" Owen asked to Heather who felt like she stopped breathing for a moment of two.

"N-no. And basically I... don't want... to hear it..." Heather responded angrily yet quietly.

"Well, the truth is. It doesn't taste like cocoa or butter. That was the worst 4 bucks I ever spent. basically the four bucks of my life I will never have back. I prefer Nutella better! it's like spreaded chocolate. Or is it hazelnut. Maybe coconut. Although I'm not sure if they made that kind of butter yet. But I'm willing to risk it all for a taste? How do you feel about Coconut Butter?" Owen spoke to Heather once again. All of Owen's momentum of his body was making Heather uncomfortable. The Queen Bee felt like she needed to find somewhere to hyperventilate.

"I don't care... just roll over. I need... air..." Heather said with such struggle in her body. She preferred a bed all by herself, not a backbreaker such as this, even if she was sleeping with Owen. She didn't want this any further. "Where's your air conditioner, Slowen?"

"I'd turn it on, but it doesn't work. Luckily, if I create a huge fart that would burst through outside, we'll have plenty of air. In fact, I can do that right now." Owen replied as Heather had a very quiet, yet panicked tone in her face. She didn't wanna be surrounded by a room full of an open fart cloud.

"I'm leaving right now..." Heather spoke with such disgust as she finally had the decency to get out of that bed and take her pillow and blanket, which Heather didn't use, right out of here.

"Oh, come on? Don't you wanna see the huge fart cloud that's gonna blow over any time soon? Heather?" Owen spoke back, but it was to no avail as Heather had finally left with such hesistance. "Oh well, her loss."

It was now Owen all alone with himself as he blew out one huge fart that was promise to blow up a hole right through the wall so that he would get better air for himself, but alas it backfired.

"Ahhhh, man... I'm gonna have to get new underwear now..." Owen said right to himself as he went back to bed.

15 more minutes later, Heather had decided to room in with Harold. Knowing that the two had been kept in touch more often in Total Drama Action, their friendship had kept her intact. Heather hopes that rooming in with Harold would finally give her the peace and quiet that she needs. But alas, it wasn't.

Heather basically stayed awake for quite the 10 minutes, because of one thing that annoyed her a lot more...

...Harold's snoring.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH..." Harold snored like a dang wildebeest mixed with some kind of an annoying airhorn all of a sudden. Basically, his snore sounded more like a bunch a banshees making love to each other. Or pretty much, that it sounded like a laughing baby's voice mixed with a Marshall amplifier going way up to 11. Heather looked a little fed up to be exact.

"Hey, Darth Vader, could you just try to keep it down a tad little. You sound like a frickin' sleep mode machine!" Heather exclaimed at Harold constantly as the nerd looked right at her from a distance.

"I'm sorry, Heather. My sinuses always back my nose up when I sleep. Just try the best you can to sleep. GOSH!" Harold exclaimed quietly as he kept on snoring.

_"Oh, great... it's like a nerd-infested nightmare..."_ Heather thought to herself as the snores grew a little louder than before. It now sounded like a Los Angeles-sized earthquake mixed with a fire alarm. Heather grew frustrated by this and decided to have second thoughts to herself, _"I knew this was a god-awful idea... to heck with this, I'm gettin' out of here..."_

Heather once again took her trusty pillow and blanket and quietly tiptoed out of Harold's room, much to her relief.

Even 15 more minutes later, Heather's bedtime with Ezekiel felt a little unpleasant. Only this time, Ezekiel was blaring music from his stereo. It was mostly rap music of some kind. Heather wasn't the kind of person to listen to music while they sleep. The music was just as loud and it was startling the rest of the campers to death. Heather's rage was about to boil bubble hot.

"EZEKIEL, COULD YOU PLEASE TURN THAT CRAP OFF?" Heather shouted right to the homeschooler, whose noise coming from the stereo was drowning out her shouting, therefore Ezekiel was paying no attention whatsoever. Heather started to shout again. "EZEKIEL!"

"WHAT?" Ezekiel shouted back right to the Queen Bee, who finally got her attention despite that he can hear little.

"I SAID TURN THAT CRAP OFF!" Heather shouted back to him in retaliation.

"TURN WHAT OFF?" Ezekiel shouted once again.

"THE CRAP! CAN'T YOU SEE HOW ANNOYING THAT IS WHEN I'M TRYING TO SLEEP?"

"I'M SORRY... IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, JUST LEAVE ALREADY!" he shouted once again as he got back to his little rap-infested dream world. Heather growled at him because of this and threw her best pillow at his face, therefore knocking ezekiel right out of bed.

"OOF!" grunted Ezekiel as he felt the force of Heather's throwing pillow. And then, she went to him and recovered her pillow. Not too long ago, she finally shut Ezekiel's stereo off and just left immediately, much to Heather's relief once again, and the campers as usual.

Heather now started to become a little miserable right about now. She started to complain a little to herself.

"I just wish that I could sleep in such a comfortable room where I can at least sleep happily in peace, and all I get is heck on earth! Not to mention, my ears bleed from the music itself! This sucks...!" she pouted angrily once again.**  
**

This was basically a horrible day so far for Heather. First, her bed was destroyed via payback and Gwen and LeShawna, then she was scrunched in the middle thanks to Owen. After that, she was highly disturbed by Harold's snoring, and Ezekiel's crappy loud music my have ruptured Heather's eardrum a little. This was horrible with a capital "H".

As Heather continued to complain yet again, she was now hearing some kind of "zen" music coming from the hallways of the resort. This was often weird... what kind of person would still be awake in this time of night? It seemed to be coming from someone's room. Heather didn't wanna bunk to a room where music would still be blazing again, but knowing that the music felt so relaxing and soft.

"Where in the heck's that music coming from? And why in the heck do I smell cinnamon?" Heather thought to herself once again as she got off of the couch that she was sleeping in and approached the room with quiet velocity. This was the only chance that she could finally get some sleep peacefully. But knowing from the result that this little experience was gonna take, it was one that could change Heather rightfully.

* * *

**Whose room could Heather be entering, you ask? Find out in the last chapter after you read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Sleepless Surrender"  
**

**Rated K  
**

**Disclaimer: If anyone asks, I do not own Heather nor Justin, or the rest of the characters from the Total Drama universe. Another author's note, let's pretend Alejandro had never competed in the first place.**

* * *

Heather swore she could hear something coming from the bedroom. And every time she stepped real closer, the music that was heard coming out of the room was enticing her every second that was past. It sounded like some sort of accoustic guitar playing right in the background and it sounded so very much zen-like almost. Heather didn't mind for that kind of music that much, but it sounded very peaceful and so arousing.

She was hoping that either Owen, Harold or Ezekiel wouldn't have to be in here. Heather was just hoping for that. But maybe someone who has some heart enough to share their bed with Heather one way or another.

As Heather knocked on the door a bit weakly, someone's footsteps was heard inside the bedroom. It sounded a very bit manly, sounded very much Hawaiian to say the least.

And as the figure finally opened the door, he saw his blue eyes focus on the drowsy, still yet beautiful Heather. He was almost like her in his form. That black shaggy hair of his that was a little messy, an incredible model-like body that he possessed, and such a face that would make every woman feel Heaven in front of their beautiful eyes. But did Heather really see him that way?

"Justin? Was that music blaring out of your room?" Heather spoke a bit strugglingly as she rubbed her eyes a bit.

"Yeah, it's me. What do you want?" Justin asked while he was rubbing his eyes too.

"I need somewhere to sleep for the rest of the night." Heather responded to him very slightly.

"Uh... wow... gee Heather, you know I would like to give you my bed, but I don't think you can fit in there very well..." Justin spoke a bit constantly, but Heather really needed somewhere to sleep really badly. She wasn't gonna sleep on the cold floor all by herself.

"Please, Justin. I just want some sleep. Gwen and LeShawna took down my bed, I tried rooming with Owen but he started annoying me about farts, I tried rooming with Harold and he snored like a monster truck, and I even tried rooming with Ezekiel, but his loud music made my eardrum bleed a bit! No one wants to room with somebody like me, because they all hate me!" Heather complained as she felt a bit of sobbing forming alongside her face.

Justin couldn't stand Heather's complaining back at the island, but what was Justin really supposed to do? Heather already felt like crap when those little black marks were appearing under her eyes, and yet she felt so horrible. But at the same time, there was something about the appearance of Heather that really fascinated Justin quite a bit. He wasn't sure it was that lonely, dreamy, yet sleepless expression on her face, but it was something else that Justin failed to find in Heather a very long time ago. Hearing this, Justin decided to become the finest gentleman he truly was.

"Sure. Climb right in..." Justin smiled reassuringly as Heather finally felt a bit of relief from her face. She placefully took her pillow to the right side of Justin's bedpost and covered herself with the white silk blanket. Justin's mattress felt so softer than a cloud and a gallon of cotton candy mixed together.

"Just so you know, just because you have to share your bed with me, that doesn't mean where hooking up, you know." Heather said, correcting the male model, who really didn't seem to mind that much.

"Fine by me. Well just be sleep buddies. How's that?" Justin responded right to her as her head just hit her pillow softly.

"Yeah, whatever. Night." the Queen Bee said to him, minding her own business as they now went right to bed, but they were sleeping with their backs turned.

This was actually weird to Heather. This was actually the first time she let a guy sleep with her. But to put it very well in Heather's surprise, it was a cute guy. Mostly very striking and handsome just to say the least. Like one of those guys in romance novels or on soap operas. Justin was mainly a beautiful girl's dream come to life in the real world. Ha! Like Heather would likely fall in love with Justin that easily. Could she?

"Thanks for sharing your bed with me..." Heather spoke right in her sleep to Justin.

"You're welcome..." he spoke, muttering a little bit.

As much as Heather really hated to admit it, Justin's room was very relaxing and peaceful to say the least. A comfortable marshmallow-like bed, nice air conditioning, the smell of rosemary infesting the room, and that not one little noise was made inside this rare soundproof room. Heather didn't seem to mind the quiet zen music too.

Two hours has now passed in the night and both Justin and Heather were sleeping peacefully. The universe had now revolved right around them until Justin could hear a quiet cry coming from his sleep. Basically, it was coming right from Heather. How could someone really sob right in their sleep? Justin felt really concerned by this and raised up to check up on her.

"Heather, what's wrong? Are you crying?"

As Heather heard this, she wiped away her silent tears as she did a nice job to hide her sadness right to the Hawaiian. He definitely didn't wanna see the Queen Bee like this, no way, no how. She had to find a way to keep her sad expression from being shown.

"No, no... I'm fine. It's just sounds like a leg cramp, that's all..." Heather lied constantly.

"You don't sound like you're fine. Is anything bothering you?" Justin spoke once again with such concern.

"Justin, it's just a leg cramp."

"Heather, I know you're just lying to me." he replied as Heather tried to prevent herself from crying secretly once again. "Just tell me what's going on. You know, you can't keep this forever. I just want you to know that whatever problem you have... just talk to me and I promise you deep down, I'll try to make things better okay? Just tell me..."

Hearing those kinds of kinds words from Justin, Heather finally found the strength to pull herself up from her slumber and wipe away a tear in front of his concerned face.

"Why are people so mean sometimes? It's just that... I try to be nice for a change, and somehow, they don't buy it. They still think I'm a bitter heartless girl who loves to cause pain everywhere she goes. I'm not like that... but they don't believe me and yet they treat me like I'm nobody!" Heather sobbed as she latched her arms and buried her head right into Justin's muscular chest. "I wish I didn't have to act like this... I just wish I could go back in time and just stop this from happening..."

Heather's tears then soaked all the way from her face and right to Justin's shoulder where the fabric soaked a little bit. In the male model's standpoint, he could feel a whiff of Heather's creamy vanilla-scented black hair that went all the way to her waist. The smell felt so intoxicating and so surreal. It was like the kind of forbidden candy you would find at a candy shop or something. Their comforting hug lasted right around for a good two minutes before Justin finally decided to speak up.

"Look, Heather... there's no need to beat yourself over this. Heather, the only reason you act harsh toward others is because you're only hurting yourself. I was just like you way before you acted like this."

"You acted just like me?" Heather replied quietly as she was still wiping tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, you know... it's okay to be mad about the things you're not comfortable with. But sometimes, that's a part of life. The way you act mean towards others, means that there's something wrong about you. I can understand you very much, Heather. I'm not doing this to basically hurt you, Heather. But what I'm just saying is that you need to treat people nicely with the respect that they need and such. Do things with them like ride a bike, let your friends that you have listen to your music with permission, and even give money to someone poor and unfortunate who need it. If you do all those things, then maybe, just maybe, they might like you." Justin smiled comfortably as his care-free expression calmed Heather's heart. It was clear that Justin was trying to find the niceness that was breaking out of Heather's shell.

"Really?" Heather responded as her tears started to dry up clearer now.

"Yeah. I believe that everyone should deserve a second chance every now and then. And I believe that you can do it." Justin smiled once again. His words was now making Heather's true light shed right in front of him. The evil side of hers was slowly dissolving.

"Wow... I just never thought about it right now... thanks..." Heather said as he displayed such a tender smile.

"No problem..." the Hawaiian said once again as Heather was about to go to sleep once again, but Justin sorta stopped her for a minute. "Um, Heather... you know, I really gotta confess something here..."

"What's that?" Heather spoke to him again as she leaned forward once again. Justin took a bit of a minor deep breath.

"It's nothing. It's just that seeing you cry like this in front of me..." Justin replied calmly as he could. "...you look really kind of beautiful that way."

Hearing this surprising remark, Heather soon let out a surprising blush. But his words we're actually that true. It is a saying so clear that the more longer a woman becomes lonely, the more beautiful she becomes. And in Justin's eyes, Heather had become more beautiful than him combined.

"Wow..." Heather spoke, still looking a little red-faced. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but... You actually turned out really nice..."

"I'm glad to finally hear that and such..." Justin blushed and smiled as well as he was finally about to sleep. "Looks like I'll leave you to your sleep. Good night."

But as his head was about to hit the soft pillow softly, he was stopped by Heather which made him lean up again.

"Justin?" she replied to him face-to-face.

"Yeah?"

Without any caution, Heather touched Justin's cheek lightly and pulled him for an unexpected kiss. This was shocking to say the least. Justin had never felt lips so pouty and yet delicious as Heather's. It was just like creamy chocolate just swimming around the taste of his thick lips. The sensation was just too phenomenal and just too amazing to feel from inside their bodies. It wasn't pretty much a tongue kiss, but it was just one hell of an amazing smooch, no doubt about it.

As they broke off the kiss, Heather gave the Hawaiian such a sweet innocent smile. The kind of smile that made the mean spirit of Heather go right away, just like that.

"Good night..."

With that, Heather's head finally relaxed on the soft cloudy pillow, but as an added surprise, Justin's arm was finally wrapped right around Heather's lower waist just for a bit of extra comfort. His entire body heat made Heather a lot more cozier and a lot more warmer than before. Not to mention, that Justin felt a whole lot snug when it came to Heather's point of view. Heather's little bed journey felt easier than she thought...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Heather sighed as both she and Justin spent the whole night and day, snuggling into each other's arms and never having to let go out of each other's grasp in the moment. Heather definitely had the sweet truth that Justin had in her. It was from this moment that a new Heather became reborn from this very beautiful moment.

To be certain, it turned out to be one very sweet dream after all...

* * *

**Man, this took a very long time to complete! I'm finally glad it's done and over with. What did everyone think? Please read and review everyone! WINNING!**


End file.
